A New Start
by SoapBubbleStrawb
Summary: *This is a updated and rewritten version from my old account so if you recognise it sorry* Sophie is pretty much self isolated from her family, and moves into the boarding house in mystic falls. see what happens when she meets the mysterious icy blue eyed stranger that gives her a dangerous feeling but one she can't ignore. Damon/OC (not great with summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**so as in my description, this is just my new account but im redoing all my old stories one by one.**

**Also a massive thank you to the lovely Effy Dakota who sort of helped me decided to restart this story she has an account on fiction press so look her up yeah?**

**DISCLAIMER: all known characters I unfortunately do not own but I own my OC and her family c': slightly c:**

**enjoy c':**

I believe that love is a strong thing and you can really only fall in love once in your lifetime. On the other hand, fate is not in the equation for me. I feel you could be so madly in love with someone, but their feelings may not be mutual. They could be the one for you; however, you may not be the one for them. Some people are stereotyped as insane, obsessed and crazy, but who can blame them? They love someone who quite possibly will never feel the same way and in my opinion, that's enough to send someone mad. I just never thought that it could happen to me.

Who would have guessed that I, me, would have fallen for the one person who could most certainly kill me if he so wished too. However, I don't think he would do so, you see, no could ever hurt me. Yes, he may look rebellious and cold hearted on the outside, but once you know him, once you find out that there's a whole other persona to him, well, I guess that's a different story for a different time. This man is possibly the only man I have ever fallen for, and he has no interest in me, he's attracted to a completely different girl. She's got everything that I don't. She has the looks, the brains and she's so much more popular than I could ever be. I don't like to look at it this way though, the way I see it is if, he's happy then I'm happy, well, I should be, so I guess that's what I show to everyone. No one can really see how it feels for me to see them together, to hear him on the phone to her late at night and to see him happy with her. It hurt, a lot, but I learnt how to deal with it.

One thing I do hope for is at some point, some day; he will finally see how he's being used. How she doesn't love him the way he thinks he does, but finally realises that it was never her, but me. I love a man named Damon Salvatore. My name is Sophie Alice Booth, and this is my story, the story of love, loss and betrayal, all over one man, Damon Salvatore. The one man I fell for.

As I walked home from college to the house I'm calling my home. I realised just how boring my life was, waking up, going to college and then home to do research and sleep, every single day. I knew basically no-one in this dead end town, the only people I knew were a high school student called Stefan and his uncle Zach, who owns this massive house, which is about the size of an old fashioned boarding house. The only people I knew were still living back in the gloriously gloomy United Kingdom, just near London. Since I've left the rainy London my dear father wants absolutely nothing to do with me, although he never really wanted to deal with me before. He believes just because some strange things happen around me that I'm a freak of nature, along with other things he blames me for. My dear older brother is in Iraq at the moment serving for our country, and my younger brother, well I still call him that, doesn't really talk to me if our dad would find out, I hear from him now and then but it's not the same. He tends to take whatever our father says as gospel and the truth, I've tried to explain to him but unfortunately he won't listen at all. Jacob won't ever admit to Jack or me to an extent that he truly conforms to our father but we both know. And that's the sad fact; we lost our baby brother to a man, so ignorant to what he doesn't understand.

My older brother Jack, is only 9 months older than me and we have a younger brother Jacob, Jacks the only one out of us three who's finally settled down and now I'm graced with the most adorable little nephew, Jared. I moved away from London to come to college over here UCMysticFalls, the only reason I came this far away for college was that this is one of the best teaching courses I know, especially for art, and I can go anywhere in the world once I have the degree, hopefully to Italy. Unlike my brothers I decided not to go into the army, Jack became a sniper for them and now he's lived in Washington DC for a few years and is one of the best FBI agents they have there, and little Jacob became a marine rather than a solider. Our mother was like me, into art, she was a painter for years and years along with being a set painter for so many shows and theatre productions. We had a lot more than just our love for art in common, but that's a story for another time. Unfortunately I haven't been able to talk to her for years, she died when she was giving birth to Jacob, yet somehow it was my fault. That's my father's logic.

I'm originally from a small town in Washington state, but I went to boarding school in England but instead of flying back over here every holiday I just stayed with my friend's family. I still talk to them whenever I can but most have such busy lives lately it's kind of hard to keep in touch. When we all graduated we got asked what it was that we wanted to do when it was all over, my two best friends decided to open a joke shop others went into the government or hospitals or just teaching back at the school. Whereas me, I decided it was finally time for me to step back on American soil, yet there was no chance of moving back home, not with my father about, so I decided here, Mystic falls just outside of Georgia.

I was almost home without any problems; normally I always drop something and then have to run back down the driveway to get it, when I notice a strange car, no one in the house drives. Zach doesn't see the point of getting a car considering it's only a short walk into town. Stefan may have a car but barely drives it so it stays in the garage round the side of the house. Do you know what's weird? I've been getting this feeling, a sense you could say, like when you know something's going to either go terribly wrong or absolutely amazing, all day long.

After the day I've had all I want to do is just sleep and sleep, maybe have a drink and a nice hot bath, but unfortunately I don't have the time. As I walked into the boarding house I killed my dreams whilst looking at the sheer amount of books and research I had to complete. So, even though I'm completely exhausted all I'm going to be doing is having many cups of tea, and no sleep. All I ever seem to do with my life since I moved here is eat bad food, study, and short sleeps. After struggling to get through the ridiculously large door, me being me, I managed to drop all of my books all in the doorway. As I collected up all my books, I realised that one was missing.

I turned around when I heard a strange but wonderful voice "Is this what you're looking for?" I knew for certain that it wasn't Zach or Stefan, neither of their voices have ever sounded the way this man's does. As he spoke all I focussed on was my wayward book, but then I slowly let my eyes travel along the arm holding the book, to the slightly muscled chest and then upwards to see the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and as much as I would have loved to stared into them all night, but unfortunately I had to go and study.

Nervously I replied with "yes, thank you. That's the one I need the most." As I moved towards the stray book, trying and failing to look confident I'm the presence of the black haired, icy blue eyed mystery man. This stranger though, instead of giving me the book back decides to read the title and open up a few pages to read.

Without looking up at me he starts talking, if he's actually talking to me I'm not too sure "This seems, very interesting." After a long pause he decides to finally focus on me rather than my book, "so, you must be the elusive newbie in the house. Stefan and Zach mentioned you earlier, actually" all the while giving me a once over, and then another.

Now, that surprised me, "Yes that would be me. I'm Sophie and it's nice to meet you" I replied cautiously, not actually knowing his name, which is very unlike me. Now why didn't I do what I usually always do when I arrive in a new place with new faces, ask lots of questions. Now, if I had done that it would've been so much easier on me right now.

Now, my mother would be very disappointed in me, because as he replied, I melted in my shoes. "Damon, Call me Damon, and the pleasure is, defiantly, all mine Sophie." He replied to me whilst smirking a smirk that I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to smack it off, or kiss it off his striking face.

As I was trying to wait patiently, well as patiently as possible for me, for this so called Damon to give me my book back so I can scurry off like the cowardly cat I can be, I glared hoping that my death glare was still working. Literally to the point where I started to glare when I was younger and the boys would give in before I'd even start. "As lovely as it has been meeting you Mr ...Sorry Damon, can I have my book back by any chance? It's the one I need the most and the work is due in very soon. I really, really do not have time to play games with strange men"

During our whole conversation, I realised too late that we had stepped towards each other, so we ended up face to face, well, in my case nose to neck on him; he's only a little bit taller than I am, the perfect height for me. Wait. where did that come from. Slowly I braced myself to look into those icy blue eyes, and that's when I realised, I felt something. What I felt I do not know and I didn't have time to figure it out due to an all familiar voice calling out saying "Damon, don't be a dick, give Sophie her book back, what did we talk about earlier, huh?"

When I finally registered that it was Stefan's voice that saved me from doing something completely stupid, I took a couple of steps back and held my hand out for my final book. I kept my hand out whilst turning to Stefan, who had come up behind me, to thank him for saying something. But he wasn't focussed on me, but on Damon. Glaring harshly at the new comer in the house, which I didn't really understand. But now that I see both of them together I can see a lot of familiarities between the two boys, so many that I started to think they may be siblings possibly. Maybe I was just overthinking this whole situation, and I started to feel a major migraine coming on. All I needed to do was get my book as soon as I can and then go upstairs and have my very, very strong painkillers. After what seemed like forever I finally got my book back and quickly muttered thanks guys and ran off to my room. Dear god, what is happening in this god damned house. I really don't know if I can cope if this whole glaring contest and mysteriousness carries on for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sorry I don't update that much. I have loads of college work to do, and I go to work all weekend aswell. I should be doing my college work more but hey writing this story is more fun that colelge work. **

**I don't own anything from TVD so, with that, Enjoy **

Chapter 2

Thankfully, nothing else happened that night, well other than having that strange feeling that I was being watched. Something was definitely off between those two boys, but it looks like I need to investigate more before I can find out what it is exactly. There's something off about that Damon person, something that can be either incredibly dangerous or wonderful. This feeling, this strange feeling I seem to only get around him, scares me. Well, it looks like my life is about to get very complicated.

It had been about a week or so since the whole incident with Damon and Stefan, I've not seen either of the two boys, no sorry men, since Damon's arrival here. I'm not too sure if it's just a strange coincident, or if they are purposefully avoiding me. Although, I'm probably just over thinking, my college schedule has gotten pretty damn busy recently, to my annoyance. All I seem to do now is just write and write essay after essay. The majority of my time now is spent either in the library, yes the Salvatore boarding house has its own library, or in my room.

All of a sudden I hear voices coming into the library, right near where I'm sitting. Without really registering what I was doing, I ran and hid quickly. I could now actually hear what was being said and slightly glad I hid myself. I can actually figure out what the hell is going on in this house. "Damon, you need to be more careful with feeding" feeding? I silently mouthed to myself, what is Stefan on about? "The town council is already afraid that certain creatures are back, we don't need them to find anything." Town council? Certain creatures? All I want to do right now is pop out from my little spot and ask what the fuck they were talking about. "Well, brother dear, I can feed where I want and on what I want. I don't need 'Saint Stefan' dictating my every move." Wait. BROTHER, now I finally understood why I could see so many similarities between them. Now they were just starting to argue about things I didn't understand and lost track off too easily so I thought I'd quietly sneak to the bookshelf next to me and pretend to walk back to the table with all my stuff. As soon as I picked the book off the shelf and turned to make my way back to my stuff, it suddenly went silent. Fuck. They must've heard me, but that would've been impossible, I was extra careful about how much noise I made.

Pretending I didn't know anything I started to head back to my mess, and acted shocked I saw the two Salvatore's next to my work, "Oh, hey Stefan, Damon, you ok?" they each looked slightly shocked I was even stood in front of them and kind of looked at each other as if they had just made a massive mistake, Damon was the first to get over this shock, "ahh the elusive Sophie, how long have you been in here then?" all the while looking straight into my eyes with a funny look.

"Urmmm, well I've practically lived in here for the past week. I was just getting a book from over there." Slightly put off by the way he was looking at me. I mean, yeah he's bloody gorgeous and all, but that thing he does with his eyes was really creeping me out. Suddenly I remembered I wasn't the only one 'hiding' "And either way I've not been 'elusive.' Both of you have practically fled the room if im anywhere near 's as if I've done something to offend both of you. I want to know why." Getting slightly angry. Which isn't a good thing, when I start to get angry, I tend to say things I don't really want people, specially these two, know. "if its something bad enough for both of you to actively and openly avoid being in the same bloody room as me. Why don't you just tell me to move out, for god's sake."

All I heard was complete and utter silence. Fuck. I didn't want to say that. So, with that bombshell that had still frozen both of the Salvatore's, I turned and walked out of the library and went back into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water I sighed as I had a sudden thought 'shit, I left everything in there.' All of a sudden I hear a knock on the kitchen doorway. And surprisingly it was Damon. I thought he was going to tell me to pack my things, 'like normal good things don't last' I thought as per usual. "Here, sorry about before. I didn't realise that was how you felt, I guess." He said, not as confident as he normally was, it was less sarcastic and harsh but more soft and dare I say it, caring. "I brought you're stuff for you, you sort of ran out and left it all on the table. I made sure you didn't lose any pages or work." Now, that shocked me even more. From what I've gathered on Damon Salvatore, he doesn't normally care about small things like that. "We don't want you to move out, honest." The smirk that I love to hate appeared for the first time in the whole conversation, which was a first. "You actually make it more bearable living in this house." He mumbled the last part, so much so that I thought I wasn't meant to hear it.

After a moment of silence I finally replied with "Umm, well, I guess its ok now? As long as it stops now. I don't mind if it's for an important reason, I mean I'm barely around to chat to, I'm always doing research and college and that, but I don't like being avoided." I didn't really know why I was justifying myself to him but I carried on. "And thanks by the way, for my work and the books. Not many people would take time to realise about keeping pages in place and things like that." And to be honest I didn't think you would actually care about them, I thought to myself. "So, yeah, thanks again. I can take them back to my room now" I put my glass on the side and go to take my work and books but he holds them out of my reach. After a few minutes of trying to get them off him I gave up and muttered "goddamnit Damon I can take my own books you know"

"Well, what if I want to take them upstairs for you, they are kind of heavy after all." The normal Damon was back, smirk at full blast, but the way he was speaking was still as it was when he was apologising to me. "is that ok? I really don't mind, think of it as me seeking your forgiveness" he bloody went and winked. After staring at him for what felt like five minutes I gave in and nodded my head. I was to bothered by his behaviour to really talk anymore.

I guess that's when he finally started slowly, admittedly ridiculously slow, opening up to me. Well. That's what I tell myself, in reality he was probably just being nice to make sure I don't leave, but then again why would he really want me to stay. Later on that night I was thinking over his conversation with me, "_You actually make it more bearable, living in this house" _was I meant to hear that? If so why. What did he mean by that, 'more bearable' do he and Stefan not get on well? Or, did something happen when they lived here before? Gah I need to sleep, and with all these thoughts running through my head, I passed out in bed. Not noticing the fact the little crow was outside.


End file.
